Headstrong
Full Credit goes to Trapt, the OAs. Changed one word. Circling your, circling your, circling your head Contemplating everything you ever said Now I see the truth I got a doubt A different motive in your eyes And now I'm out, see you later "I know the truth, Jayfeather." Breezepelt's mew was tight with mock-laughter. "Breezepelt bug out!" "Aw is the little kitty scared?" I see your fantasy You want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well, now that's over "You aren't going to kill me, Breezepelt." "You'll be surprised what I can do." Breezepelt countered. Jayfeather went inside his thoughts. There was defiance and aggresivness, but no sense or clarity. "I know what you can do Breezepelt, and your not going to do it." I see your motives inside Decisions to hide "You can blame your mother." He paused, as though it would give him great sadness, yet however, it didn't, "For what I am about to do and her...decision..." Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, we're headstrong The two toms then pounced at each other. "Your wrong, Breezepelt, the wrost of the lies was told about us." Jayfeather mewed coldly. "Yeah right." Breezepelt clawed his side. Jayfeather was no match for a battle-grown warrior. Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not ''' '''where you belong 'You don't belong here, Breezepelt!" Spat another voice. It was Honeyfern I can't give everything away I won't give everything away Breezepelt stared at the StarClan warrior. "You don't scare me. I follow the Dark Forest." Conclusions manifest, your first impression's Got to be your very best I see you're full of stuff and that's alright That's how you play, I guess you get through Every night, well, now that's over Jayfeather could then see. Honeyfern winked at him, and they charged in battle. "Yaaaaaah!" Sounded Jayfeather's battle cry. I see your fantasy You want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well, now that's over Jayfeather fought as hard as he could. StarClan must have been watching over him, for he was using battle moves he never even knew he knew, or even had. Honeyfern hissed at him. "This is for trying to kill my sister!" She slashed, and seemed to be fighting for her life...even though she was really dead. I see your motives inside Decisions to hide Breezepelt turned to Jayfeather. "It's all your fault." Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, we're headstrong "It's your fault now!" He charged into battle again. Breezepelt looked slightly surprised, but he didn't show it for long. He easily raked his claws over his pelt, and Jayfeather wailed in fury. Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong "This is not where you belong, Breezepelt" Honeyfern repeated, louder. "You have no business here." Where you belong? (I can't give everything away) This is not where you belong (I won't give everything away) "You belong with your terrible overprotective mother." He hissed. I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about Your motives inside and your decision to hide "I know about The Three, so back off!" Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, we're headstrong Jayfeather growled. Back off, I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong Breezepelt growled Where you belong? This is not were you belong (I can't give everything away) This is not were you belong (I won't give everything away) Honeyfern growled''' ' '''This is not were you belong' Breezepelt stepped back, "This isn't over." Category:Loveleaf's Fanfics Category:Songfic